Saving Taylor
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just a random story that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


**Saving Taylor**

"Well rangers what will it be?" Master Org said sinisterly the smirk never leaving his ugly looking face. Master Org currently has Taylor in his grasp dangling over a cliff; and Taylor was absolutely scared out of her mind she constantly looking at Cole for reassurance. Cole wanted to offer Taylor reassurance but couldn't in fear of what Master Org; might do to her if any of them moved a mere inch or two. "Still can't decide what a pity so let me decide for you then rangers" Master Org said; releasing Taylor from his grip causing her to scream as she fell to the cliff bottom below. "TAYLOR!" Alyssa,Danny,Max,Merrick and Cole yelled.

Hearing her screams get less and less; Cole decided to do something about it. Cole ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped; hearing his friends yell and scream his name. But Cole paid them no heed because he had one thing on his mind; and that was saving his girlfriend Taylor. Taking out his Growler phone Cole yelled "Wild Acess!" Cole then was transformed into the red wild force ranger. "So the red ranger wants to save the yellow ranger. I'll have to do something about that" Master Org thought as he started to fire at the red later Cole took his belt buckle and yelled "Animarium Armor!" Looking around for Taylor Cole spotted her seconds later; Cole felt his heart pounding so hard that it was going to fall out of his chest. Ugh Cole said to himself as he was shot in the back; looking up Cole saw Master Org staring down at him. Seething with anger Cole said "He will pay for that." After Master Org did that the other four rangers went on the attack and attacked Master Org keeping him busy; while Cole rescued Taylor. Hearing Taylor's screams as he got closer and closer.

"Aaaaa!" Taylor screamed seeing the ground get closer and closer; Taylor closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. "Don't worry babe I got you" a voice said. Taylor opened her eyes and saw that she was flying;"what" Taylor noticed she was in a pair of red arms. Turning her head Taylor came face to face with a red lion helmet; "Cole?" Taylor said with a tiny smile on her face. Cole nodded his head yes; "the one and only Tay ." "My hero remind me to thank you later" Taylor said nestled in Cole's arms. Getting closer to the top of the cliff Cole said "I am sure you'll remember yourself Tay." Getting serious again Taylor said "Now I am going to get Master Org for dropping me off the cliff" Taylor said angrily. "Go get him Tay I am right behind you" Cole said. "Thanks Cole" Taylor said; taking out her Growler phone Taylor yelled "wild access" and she transformed into the yellow wild force ranger.

Master Org was about to strike the final blow as he watched the other four rangers try to get up; but they were failing miserably. "Now wild force rangers prepare to meet yo..." Master Org never got a chance to finish what he wanted to say. "Golden Eagle Sword hiya!" Taylor flew up and slashed Master Org across the face causing him to stumble backwards. "Why you...!" Master Org sneered at Taylor; he then prepared to shock her. But Cole arrived just in time and protected Taylor with his falcon shield; this caused Master Org's blast to be deflected back at him. Permanently landing him on the ground struggling to get up; "I am not finished with you two yet" Master Org rasped. With their friends gathering around them Taylor demorphed and said "Considered this a warning Master Org." Taylor felt Cole come up behind her and place his hands on her shoulders; looking up as Cole demorphed and said " Because the next time we won't go so easy on you right Tay." Taylor said nothing but kissed Cole sweetly on the lips and grabbed Cole's hand and pulled him along. It take a genius to know that Taylor just wanted to go home to the Animarium. So that's exactly what the rangers did leaving Master Org flailing on the ground; shouting his threats which for the time being fell on deaf ears.

Hey let me know if you want me to add a chapter or chapters to Saving Taylor


End file.
